The Job
by confess
Summary: He had a job. At this particular job, he was called to kidnap her and return her back to the man who sent him in about four weeks. However, during the process he starts to develop some type of feeling toward her, but... longer summary inside
1. Prologue

He had a job. At this particular job, he was called to kidnap her and return her back to the man who sent him in about four weeks, but during the process he starts to develop some type of feeling toward her, but isn't sure what is it. So what will happen when he has to bring her back to the person who sent him to do the job?

Prologue

The Job

Driving up to the long driveway, the dark ebony hair man stopped when he reached the steel golden gate with a star in the middle that marked the initial of SS. Looking to his right he saw an intercom, but did not press it. As he had expected, a male voice in the intercom spoke in a crispy voice.

"You here for the job?"

He knew what job the man was speaking of. He was there for the job. The question however was whether he wanted to do it. The man hesitated, and finally he gave a one-word answer. "Yeah" he said it with uncertainty that went unheard by the other man.

Behind the dark shades of his, his dark blue orbs wondered toward the golden steel gate that slowly began to open. Behind the gate was a huge crème de la crème mansion that awaited him. When it finally did give him full access, he drove his car on the concrete ground toward the mansion as he heard it closing from behind.

He stopped his car a good four feet away from the three men that were standing by the mansion's lower steps. Getting out of the red convertible, he felt the sunny, breezy heat waver. The man closed the door and began his steady pace toward them.

Having a better view of three men, he stopped midway and gave each man a quick good glance. That is all it took him to have their faces intact within his memory. The two on the side look like his bodyguard since they were wearing black suit and had earpieces as if they were working for the president himself.

The man in the middle had on a lavender cotton robe. The man had jet black hair, and striking blue eyes. He was also built and tall with the height of 5'11. The man that was here for the job was not intimidated what so ever. He was calm and collective since he too was built, but taller at 6'2.

He began to approach them once again, as they did to him, meeting one another halfway. The man in the robe smile, but it was not a genuine smile, staring the man from across him up and down.

"The names Seiya S.." The man known Seiya began, but was quickly interrupted by the man that was across from him. His hands were held up, signally for Seiya not to continue.

"I do not need much, nor do I want any type of information on the people I am working for." He stated firmly as he saw Seiya head going up and down in acknowledgment.

"Okay. You understand what your job is?" Seiya asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued "If not, let me refresh your memory. In four weeks, I'm expecting you to bring me my package, and in the end of those weeks, I will pay you the second half of what I'm going to pay you today." Seiya finished off.

The man nodded his head not saying a word as he watch Seiya whispering a few words to his bodyguard on the left. Once Seiya then was done with his words, the men Seiya was whispering to left. He then turn to the one on the right, and extended his arm as if expecting something.

Automatically, the bodyguard folded an arm as he retrieved whatever was inside his breast pockets. He then pulled out a yellow envelope that was small and handed it to his boss.

Seiya took it and gave it to the man that was here for the job. Gladly taking it, he placed it inside his pocket. He then turn around and began walking over to his car.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Seiya curiously asked with a raise of an eyebrow, looking at the man retreating back

He shook his head and said "No need to" as he opened his car and got in. Making a U-turn, he drove up to the gates that was opened and drove out.

He reach the highway and drove for a good hour before he got out of it. For the next thirty minutes or so, he finally stopped at his destination by pulling up to the parking lot of a motel.

The sweat dripping down his back toward his torso made him walk a bit faster. Taking out the key, he slid it in the keyhole and it clicked open with a twist. After he walked in, he locked the door from behind, then started stripping down to his boxer as he placed the remaining clothing on the lumpy, white sheeted full size bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the bath, he laid on the bed on his back. He stared at the picture that was in his right hand, while the other hand was on his stomach. He looked at the package once more before laying it on the desk that was next to the bed he was on.

What a pretty face, he thought out loud as he reached for the lamp and twisted the little knob. The darkness overwhelmed the room. Some minutes later, he silently falls asleep.

8()88()8

The man shoes pounded on the gravel pavement as he walked toward his convertible with one hand full of food in a brown paper bag. Getting inside, he buckled his seat belt, drove out of the mini-market, and began his extremely long journey toward where the package was. New York City. Well New York, New York to be a little bit more precise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Job

After the long drive to the city, it was clear to see that the man was tired. Sitting being the wheel, his eyes were red as blood shot, due to the lack of sleep. Trying to add moisture in his eyes, he blinked excessively. It was close to midnight when he arrived. The sky was pitch black with the twinkle of light showing off by the stars.

Restless as ever, he wanted to yawn and stretch. He did so as soon as he stepped out of the rental white Cougar, elongating his body. He closed the car door and walked over to the trunk. He then placed his hands underneath it and opened it wider, giving him a better view of his belonging. Taking out his luggage and duffle bag, he closed it afterward.

Making his way to the already rented out condo, he walked up the flight of stairs. Placed the key in the keyhole, he opened it to his newly rent out home for the next four weeks.

He stepped in the room and closed the door from behind with a sound of a thud. His pupils dilated from the lost of light. The area was like the sky, with the exception of the stars. He placed his belonging on the floor, before scanning the walls with the use of his hands. Using that as his eyes, he guided his way in the search of the switch. A few second later, he found it, flicking on the light.

The place was nothing but simple. This was not his usually living condition. However, it would do because he is working.

There was not any furniture in sight. As soon as he walked in, he was graced with an island kitchen to his right. Taking a step closer, he walked into the living room. Up ahead of that was a large window door that slid from right to left, in which he presumed to be the balcony. As he glanced toward a closed door, he wondered whether he would be sleeping on the floor that night because of the lack of furniture.

Before he reached the bedroom, he saw another door. He open it, and in there was a small bathroom with marble floor. He hated it already. It was an inconvenience, especially with the comparison of his size. Yet, what was he to do. He could not get another room.

He dismissed the thought as he walked out of the small area, and slowly walked up to the door. He grasped it open, and his belief was confirmed. There was not mattress in the room. The room however was large. In plain view all that was in it was a closet to his far right corner, the two large windowsills that was at least three to four inches apart, and a mahogany color floor

Feeling the need for something fresh, the man step out of the room, and walked over to the balcony. He opened the large window door, and wondered out. Closing his eyelids, he took a deep breath in and exhale it out while looking up at the sky. To say the least, the air was nothing like L.A. Here, in the big apple, it was nice warm and breezy, unlike L.A's hot condition.

His dark blue eyes match the sky, as it turned to a darker shade. It was the same color as it was when he had been outside earlier, dark. Yet a light shun through, for merely a second. He tilted his head back down and in that intense and peaceful moment, he wondered why he was doing the job that he was about to do.

The man had an unnerving emotion. He no longer wanted to do the job. He no longer wanted to be a part of a profession that consisted of danger and risks. Especially after what happened during that incident, he vowed to never do another Job.

Yet, he took it anyways.

It is not as if he needed the money. At the age of 24, he was loaded. In addition, the amount of money he had saved up from his previous assignments, he was good as golden.

Yet. . .,

Feeling slightly sleepy and tired, the man did not finish his thoughts as he glided out of the balcony, leaving the sliding doors open. He dropped down onto the floor. He did not feel like going through his luggage to retrieve something to lie on. Opting instead to place his hand behind the back of his head, as he laid there on his back. Looking up at the ceiling, he felt the breezy night air of Manhattan wavering his dark hair. In that position, he reminisced and thought until he fell asleep.

8()88()8

The young yellowed haired goddess smile good naturally at her next arriving customer, even if she did not thoroughly enjoy this time of day when he showed up. Her baby blues' brighten to match the glowing smile with dimples on each side of her cheeks. Serena has always told herself that it does not cost a thing to smile, so she might as well share that gift to the customers.

The customers were certainly receptive towards her friendliness. To them, it was like getting out of the real world if only for a mere second. Then they were headed back to hustling and bustling of the loud, busy and crowded streets of New York.

"How may I help you?" she asked the elderly grey haired male that always comes in her early shift. He was the only one left on her line.

As she had expected, he gruff, then said, "What you think I want– ." His caustic voice was very demanding as it filled the air's cool ore. She did not flinch one bit. " –I come in here every morning and you can't remember a measly order that I've order for the past x-amount of mornings. What . . ."

He pause and went on a thoughtful gesture; trying to find the right words. Then as though a light bulb suddenly clicked, he continued. "is there something wrong with your memory. I am more than three times your age, and I can already tell that mine is better than yours."

She scanned the café that was filled up with customers that were already served. They looked up to see what the commotion was all about, and dismissed it once they saw who is was. Not missing a beat from that, she firmly stated as graceful as ever "I am sorry sir that something may not be going your way today. However, it is not in my job description to memorize an order. I am here to greet and serve. If you would please, just tell me what you would like."

The elderly man tilted his head to the right as if examining her for the first time. His grumpy face illustrated that he was shocked. To say the least, he was not expecting that, he was expecting her to be cruel and ruthless.

Yes it was true that he comes in every morning, and in that, he treats her like he treats the rest of the world. It is a dog eat dog world, and if they can't bark as loud as him, then there's no point of them crossing his path.

Yet here she was, a girl that seems as though she could never hurt a fly, not once raising her voice. It was the same routine for him. He would come in the café acting as though he owned it, and she would respect him as if he was the nicest person in the world.

In the same voice, that he spoken in earlier, he told her what he wanted.

As she turned to do his order of a medium size coffee butter bagel. She finished up by placing his order in a brown paper bag that had the initial of Lita's Café. She had rung it up to 3.50. He gave her a five-dollar bill, and she gave him his change.

After counting to see whether he received the right amount of change, he took his order that was on the counter and she told him "Have a nice day". He in returned gruff as he turned to leave.

"Why do you deal with him?" a female voice inquired.

The woman turned to her co-worker that was to the left of her at another register. She looked at the raven haired beauty name Raye. She had a pointy nose and fierce violet grey eyes that looked exotic, and a slender body at 5'8 that any woman would die to have.

Unlike the body that Raye had, Serena is curvaceous. She was not fat, but had a shorter frame at 5'5 with bigger hips and was a 32'D. At times, she felt as though her framed was a curse, and at other times, she loved every inch.

"Well Raye, unlike other people . . ." She said before giving her co-worker a knowing look, which Raye quickly dismissed. "I have a philosophy that the nicer you are to a person, the sooner they'll come to the realization that they should act the same way."

"Whatever you say Ren. I'm just telling you that one of these day, that whole acting civilize thing is not going to work out. Then you'll be wishing that you had my philosophy on how to treat others."

Ignoring her co-worker, she looked up to see the next arriving customer that just walked in the café. It was a male customer that looked both their way. He was tall at about 6 foot. Short slicked brown hair, and light brown eyes to match it.

It was not a surprise when he went to Raye's register, nor did she take offense towards it. In truth, that is the way she wanted it to be. Her main focus was getting a degree, and not concerning herself with the opposite sex.

Looking at Raye, she shook her head, somewhat in disapproval. Knowingly, Serena could already sense her friend tactics in luring the brown haired guy, before the man even arrived at her station. Without even looking, Serena can image what was occurring.

Raye would lean in her slender form over the counter, exposing a lot of skin. She would then twirl her hair, giggling and blanking seductively at the stranger. She would then giggle one more as her hand touched his shoulder.

When Serena's prediction came true, she turned to see Raye giggling. The fact that he had his order in his hand, Serena assumed that Raye's flirtatious "attributes" were working.

"She's at it again, isn't she?" a female voiced asked.

Serena turned her head around to look at her blued hair friend before shaking her head. "You know it Ames"

The man departed from Raye, grinning from ear to ear. Raye then walk over to the two woman, leaving her register. It was not such a big deal since the majority of the morning regulars were taken care of.

"So we see that your getting your bills paid for this mouth, huh" Amy stated, rather than asked

"Hey, I do what I do to get things done"

"And it's a damn shame" Serena stated with a ting of disgust.

Serena hated the way one of her close friends would use sex in such a way. She love Raye to death, but did not truly understand why Raye would put herself in the situation.

"Your just jealous that you are not getting any" Raye said feeling irate at her friend's prim attitude.

"Ha" Serena retorted. "Trust me when I say that I am not trying to get caught up in those man that you deal with. Matter of fact, any man."

"So your saying that your straying away"

Serena gave her friend a cynical look with a bit of disbelief before she said "It's not even like that"

"Oh really" Raye questioned with a rise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah really, why should I bow down to a man, just so he can pay my bills. No thank you"

"So what are you trying to say about me"

"I am not trying to say anything, I'm telling you that I, unlike others. Do. Not. Bow. Down."

In the background, and out of the argument, Amy looked between her two bickering friends. Raye was the fiery princess, firing her balls. While, Serena peacefully taking in the attack as well as firing back in a tranquil matter. As usual, Amy stayed out of it, hoping sooner or later they'll cool done.

Eventually did not come, until twenty minutes when a customer arrived, ending their dispute.

All three women glance up. Two of them with the exception of Serena gasp at the arriving customer. He stood there by the door giving each woman a glance, but his glance had stayed longer on Raye. Taking that as her cue, Raye quickly, but gracefully glided back towards her station.

The man strolled toward the counter and did something that surprises them all. Instead of walking up to Raye as they, all had expected him to do. He walked up to Serena's register. When Serena received a better view of the beauty before her, she gasped.

Serena surmised that the man was in his early twenties. Although he was fully clothed, could tell that he works out. His jet black hair looked smooth and slickly, which would have any girl dying to dive her hands through them in the heat of passion, or just because. She gazes at his jaw line that look strong, then went straight for the lips. They were to her, suck-able and juicy.

Unconsciously licking her lips, she thought of how it would taste like. She slowly trailed her gaze to the bridge of his nose, toward his eyes. They were a gorgeous dark blue that accentuated his facial features.

There was something deep inside them. Something she could not read right away since it was so passive. Other than that, his whole persona had an untouchable vibes written all over. It told others that he was not the type to be walk all over. She could already image how his voice would sound like. Smooth with much hold of authority and stronghold.

With all the strong attraction she felt, she knew that she would not want to go out with him. One of the reasons she felt that way is because of her perception that his feelings would not be the same.

She finally stopped checking him out, and saw the smirk on his face. The one that oozed out ' I know you've been checking me out. I also know that you like what you see, so do not deny it' and deny is what she would do.

Finally snapping out of her revenue, she remembered where she was, and why she was there in the first place.

At work. To work.

She gave him a pleasant smile, the same courtesy she gave to all her other customers.

"What would you like to order.?"

"Let me got a large black coffee with two scoop of sugar." He said in the voice that Serena had expected him to sound like. However, what was unexpected was the chill that went down her spine. Ignoring it, she turned to make his order.

Some minutes later, she placed his order on the counter. "Would you like anything else"

"No" He answered, which created a stir of butterflies to jumble all over her tummy.

If hearing him say no made her feel that way, Serena thought, she would how she would feel when he said yes.

Ignoring the way her thoughts made her feel, she told him how much it is. He then gave her a five-dollar bill. She did the calculation, and gave him his exact change. He placed the changed in the tip jar, before heading outside.

She started after him and wondered whether she will see him again. She did not want to see the gorgeous man. However, something deep inside told her differently. Call it a woman intuition or whatever you would like to call it, but she felt as though she would be seeing him again, whether she liked it or not.

"Who was that" Amy astonish voice asked

"I don't know" Serena replied truthfully.

"Well he looked like he knew you" Raye voiced, with a mixture of jealously and anger.

Serena ignored it, not caring. If Raye wanted to be jealous, then so be it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Job

Walking into the furniture department store some days later, the man finally decided to go shopping. He hated doing so with a passion, but the hard-wooded floor told him it was now or never. So he had decided upon the NOW. However, that was not the only reason he was going in.

Scanning the large area, he saw what he had expected to see.

It was not a coincident that he had just walked into this particular furniture warehouse. Following her around for the past three days was not as hard as he had expected it to be. He noticed that she is a predictable individual. Every single day, she did the same routine. Go to work in the morning, then school, and then back to her second job. Occasionally, she will go back to her apartment when it was necessarily. Other than that, she was working..

The man took a seat on one of the leather couches feeling it out. He had quite a good view of her. She was helping a customer, her back facing him. He was enjoying the view. He felt himself get hard, as thoughts about touching her assets emerge. He stopped himself, knowing that it was going to lead him nowhere. It was just a view. A view in which he couldn't do a damn thing about, especially since she is the package.

The man got off the couch when he saw that she was done with the customer. At that very moment and to his very annoyance, a male worker approached him.

"So I'm seeing that you are enjoying this couch" he observed, but not too well. The worker looked to be around his mid 40's, with the shape and height of Oompa Loompa.

The man looked down at the Oompa Loompa look alike. He had not let his impassive facade take control. Upon his face, it read that the worker was a nuisance to him and that he should not be bothered. However, the persistent employee was not receiving the message.

Not feeling the need to waste his breath on the little prick, the man gradually turned to leave. Upon doing so, Oompa Loompa followed suit as though it was a sign for him to do so.

"So is there anything in particular that you may be looking for?" his persistency wonders.

The man ignored Oompa Loompa, and continued to do so as his yapping went on with each potential material they passed by. As patience as he could be, he felt as though he was about to lose his cool.

Losing his cool is what he wanted to do. He wanted to release something. Release all the tension that has been beckoning him. The probable cause was the fact that he had not been able to bust a guy's cap for the past couple of weeks.

It was that adrenaline rush that he has been missing out on. Yet he could not and mentally told himself that he would not comply with it. He also did not feel the need to waste his time or energy on the likes of Oompa Loompa.

The man made a sudden halt. When he had done so, the annoying employee bumped into him causing himself to stumble back. The man looked down upon the fumbling man with much disgust.

"Is there a reason that you are still following me around" Oompa Loompa flinched. The man voiced had an edge to it, but he had not raised it. However, it was enough to make Oompa Loompa quiver.

" I mean, I ignore you, yet . . . you still have it in your mind that I need your assistance. Are you that dumb, or is it that you just don't have a clue, because I'm starting to believe that it's both."

The man had not once spoken nor did he dear, from the cruel ridicule that he was receiving.

"Listen– " The man said with expectancy

"J-J-ac-ack" He stuttered.

"Uh, Yeah Jack." He mentioned carelessly, brushing off an imaginary lent off of his black blazer. "Next time you "think" your helping a customer, in which; clearly they are ignoring you, take that as a clue that your fatuous behavior is in the way"

The man took Jack fearful silence as a sign that he was not going to be disturbed by him again. With that, he turned to leave.

The man was slightly irate. He rubbed his head as though he had a headache. If he did not leave soon, he assumed that his thoughts were going to come true.

Indeed, it was true that he needed furniture, but just thinking and knowing Oompa Loompa was still there gave him the motive to leave sooner than originally planned. With one more glance before he departed, the man looked at the package.

8()88()8

The café was rather quiet, with about one or two customers. Serena was the only worker at that moment. It was about 11:30 in the morning, so it was not unusual. In thirty minutes, she knew that it would be pack.

Serena stood behind the register, looking straight toward the door. Although her eyes were lock, she would not have notice if a person walked through the door. Her mind was too preoccupied on a certain tall adonis that appeared in the café about less than a week ago. Not only was he on her mind, but during the nighttime, he was there as well.

One particular dream left her in a heap of sweats when she awoke the next morning. The memory was too hazy. The only thing that she seemed to recall was how she was crunched down, with her knees up against her chest. It was he who she was reaching out to, with an arm stretch out, crying out his name. A name she can barely remember now.

She jumped about a foot when she heard a familiar gruff.

Without even looking thoroughly, she knew who it was. Saying her greeting, she gave him a warm welcoming smile.

At that, he gruff once more.

To her surprise and utter shock, the only thing that the elderly man had done was gruff. There were not any rude comments or any commentary what so ever. After the exchange of her service for goods, the order came up to 4.50. He gave her a ten-dollar bill. She then tallied up his change, and extended an arm when she was done. However, what he did next, more like what he did not do, shocked her.

Rather than taking his change, he did something unexpected. Something so unlike his character. So unlike what people had already titled him as.

"Keep it" his horse voice spoke out calmly.

Her mouth gaped a bit as she stared at the tip that was little bit over his order. She widen the gap in trying to decline the money, yet not a single coherent sentence came out.

"Uh . . . , um . . . , yeah" She uttered, then pursed up her lips, questions of why he would give her such a tip like that.

"Keep it" He said, less calmer than before.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Plus, it's too much. Especially for something that was barley what your order was" she politely decline, while handing out his money closer to his reaching limit."

The man took a deep sign "Keep it" he said, with more force, barley looking at Serena's hand.

The elderly man was annoyed beyond measure at her behavior. He was more upset at the fact that he had to keep on repeating his words. It was apparent when he rolled his eyes. Had he known that she would have acted in that matter, he would have taken the money and gone on with his busy day. But no, he had decided on doing something decent for a change.

He looked at Serena face. It was crunched up in confusion.

"Look, uh, Serry" He started, reading her name off the tag, then placing his own spin toward her name. "What is wrong with just taking the money? When I came in this morning, I did not expect to hear myself repeating the same words repeatedly. If I wanted to do so, then I would of gone to Central Park, to be an old geezer in chess. Now or you going to accept it, or refuse it once again."

"Well-"

"-Well what" he interrupted

"It's just that I did not expect this from you, not saying that you would not do such a thing, it's just." She paused, then asked "Why?"

The elderly man stopped for a minute. Why. What a simple word, yet he did not really know why. It was just that he felt he needed to give her something.. He looked at her soft spoken blue eyes and saw why, and answered her question.

"Well I guess it's because you treat me differently" He pause once more, as he tried to collect his thoughts. "To simply put it, rather than becoming all sentimental about it, your patient. You have this way with people. Instead of treating them the way they treat you, you have decided to be the better man, woman in this case. The best part about it is that it's not an act. It's genuine."

She smiled at his kind words.

"And plus" he continued on "I come in here all the time with my crude attitude and not once had you lost your cool. So are you going to keep it, or continue on stammering on why you won't accept it"

Serena supposed he was right, although she was not too keen in taking charity. She wanted, no. . . needed to fend for herself. After what had happen, she would not allow such a thing to occur again.

"No, I guess not" she reluctantly agreed. He gave her a skeptical look. In proving she wasn't planning on giving it back, she bent down, bowing a bit as she took out a jar underneath the counter and placed the money inside of it.

Satisfied, he smiled and turned to leave. Before he went for the door handle, he turn his face around and said. "See you tomorrow Serry. By the way, it Joe" He added with a wink

She gave a quick smile and waved a bit, as he walked out the door.

Her mind went back to what Joe had said earlier. It was true that she has patience. At times, she felt as though she was not strong enough. That she wished she could scream aloud, on top of some skyscraper or wherever, so they can hear her raw. Yet she could not because her past will forever be a constant reminder. She hopes and prays that it would never re-surface.

Getting out of her revenue, she had decided on doing something to keep her mind non-existent. She took a few steps back, towards the café's cleaning supplies and grabbed the roll of paper. Then she opened a cabinet and took out a plastic spray bottle that was filled with water.

Walking over to the other side of the counter, where the baked goods were, she began spraying and wiping down the glass window of it. As she wiped, she felt as though someone was watching her. She tried to ignore it, telling herself that it was nothing. However, she knew differently.

Serena continued on wiping, and cease suddenly as the reflection of a person came in contact with the glass she had been working on. She took a deep breath as her heart increase and saw a distinctly familiar mop of black hair outside the cafe. She did not want to look into his eyes, but out if curiosity, she did so. That is when blue meant blue and she froze.

He was perfectly still, as he continued to taunt her. She wanted to turn around and look at the figure that was standing outside of Lita's cafe, but she did not dare do so. She was not sure of the reason, only that she could not. However, something told her to turn around. She obeyed that inner part without a second thought, and the mystery man was gone.

8()88()8


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Job

Ever since the "encounter" Serena had with the stranger a week ago, she had this eerie feeling that she was being followed. Each time she sensed him (or anyone for the matter), she would peek over her shoulder. Every time she would take a peek, no one was there. Although there was nothing there, that did not reduce her fearful state of mind.

It was getting darker outside, which signified that closing time at Lita's café was near.

"What are you doing later tonight" a male voice to her right inquired.

Serena looked up at her co-worker Josh and had a tight smile on her face. She contemplated whether she should lie mainly because she knew what was on his mind. "Studying". That was a semi-lie. Josh arched his eyebrow, questioning Serena without asking if she was serious. She could not blame him because for the past two weeks her head has been in her books, studying for her finals.

"I thought you were done with all of your exams" Josh inquired with much skepticism in his voice.

"Well, it is never too late to start studying" She fired back defensively.

"Okay, I respect a girl who cares about her future. But, all work and no fun can make a person go crazy". Josh held his left hand up before Serena interrupted. "I know, once your done with school, you'll be able to relax" he recited the answer she gave him each and every time he would ask. "However, I was hoping that we can hang out for thirty minutes"

Serena opened her mouth, getting ready to let him down once again. Before she uttered a statement, she heard the opening of the door and glanced up to see a man. He looked vaguely familiar with his 6'2 frame, and raven hair. However, she could not decipher whether or not she seen him around because he had a pair of dark shades that were covering his face.

The man approached Serena and all she could do was stare. Although she could not see his eyes, she felt a strong vibe coming from this individual. She smiled over the towering figure as she inquired about his order.

Even though he was the only one on line, she asked the question anyway. "And what is your name" Even though she told herself that she did not care for the opposite sex at the moment, she was surprise that she was pulling a Raye move and inquiring about his name.

Serena froze when she noticed that his eyebrows narrowed. Although, she could not tell the look he was giving her, she felt him give her an evil stare. She stammered "I . . . I, um, coffee, your coffee, dark". Serena knew she was not making sense, and saw that his eyebrows narrowed even more. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and stated "I wanted to know the name to put outside of your coffee cup."

Serena stared at the mouth that was also familiar when he opened it to speak. In hearing his voice, it created a tingling sensation of warmth and a little bit of fear within her. With all those emotions clouding her thoughts, she was trying to remember where she heard it before. It took Serena a minute before she registered that there was an expectation when the man spoke and he was waiting . Shaking her head and the exhilarating feeling, she stated "I'm sorry, can you repeat that".

"No name"

Nodding her head, she turned and started making his order. Although she could not see him, she felt his eyes on her every move. Once she was done making his order, she handed it to him. In the process, his fingers brushed against her, which created a sensation that merely his voice had created a few minutes ago. She wondered what other emotions he would be able to evoke.

Hearing a clearing of a male's voice, it tossed Serena out of her thoughts. She looked up at the stranger with a question mark. Feeling a tug on her hand, she realized she was still holding onto the coffee cup. She let go and embarrassment crept on her face. "Sorry" she mumbled. He nodded and left a five-dollar bill on the counter before walking out the door. She watched his retreating back, and continued to stare at the door.

For the second time that day, she heard a clearing of a throat. She looked to her left to find Josh giving her a look that she could not describe. Abruptly, the expression on his face was gone and he was back to his friendly smile. Giving him a tight smile, he started with the original question.

"Okay, fine, I hear that you do not want to go out with a friend. How about if I drive you home after work?"

She bitted the lower portion of her mouth, mulling over his offer. Seeing her distress, Josh added "you know you don't want to wait for the bus and plus it late".

Serena knew he was right. She did not want to wait for a bus that was going to take at least fifteen minutes to arrive at the bus stop. Seeing the pros and cons in her head, she reluctantly said yes.

8()88()8

Josh drove Serena to her home in silence. His attempts at making conservations were very much one-sided as Serena gave him one-word answers without inquiring back. With each opportunity, Serena's mind was on the mysterious man. She wondered who he was and why she felt as though she has seen him before. Even more importantly, she wondered whether she would see him again. She certainly knew she did because he made her feel things she never felt before. Yet, she also sense some form of danger larking within him.

"We are here" Josh voice came from a distance. She did not even notice that the car stopped moving, but indeed, they were parked in front of her building complex. They both got out of the car and started walking toward the front of the building.

"Thanks for the ride home"

"It was not a problem" he stated sincerely. She inserted her keys in the door and Josh followed.

She turned to face him, "You know you do not have to walk me to the door"

"I am aware. I just wanted to make sure the lady is safely indoors"

Serena only nodded, but wished that he would get back into his car as they walked into the open elevator. She lived on the 14th floor. She loved that she was so high because of the amazing view. However, as of right now, she hated being so high because it meant more time with him. Serena did not hate Josh, but she did not trust the man for some reason.

It felt like forever to Serena before they reached her floor. Grabbing her keys out of her coat pocket, she used it once they reached the front of her door. "Thanks once again, and good night" she said as she open the door and slowly walked into the dark. He placed his right hand above her arm, to stop her retreat. Turning, she gave him a questionable look and gently shrugged off his arm off her body.

With the same arm, Josh brushed the back of his head and wavered his hills. "I know that you're busy with school, but I was just wondering if, . .. you know . . . .want to hang out one of these days"

Serena wanted to say no. When she stared into his deep dark brown eyes, she said the first thing that popped out of her mind. "Once, I am done with school, sure" she lied. He looked at her in shock and glee as a smiled emerged on his face. Nodding his head, he stated "then it's a date".

Serena nodded her head as to agree with him, but in her mind, she was screaming NO!.

Bending down, he pressed his lips against her cheek. He looked into her eyes and smiled once more before departing. "Night" said his retreating back. Serena closed the door behind her and berated herself for giving him false hope.

She walked into the room and knew something was off. Something was telling her to open the front door and leave. However, she did not listen to her intuition. Rather, she shook off the sense. Feeling for the light switch to her left, she found it and flickered as the room filled with light.

She stood frozen, as her breathing quickened. Even though she was frozen solid, her body was quivering when she saw a stranger with cold dark blue eyes standing in her living room. It was not the mere sight of the man that frightened her, but what he had in his hand pointing directly at her. Her heart began to race a mile a minute. Opening up her jaw, a scream so loud that could have woken the dead erupted out of her mouth.

He shouted at her, telling her to shut up. She wanted to, but she could not. Then man marched towards her, and surprisingly the stride was quiet. As much as her mind was telling her to move, her body simply would not allow such a movement.

He reached her in a second. She ceased the screaming, when he violently grabbed her upper arms, and pushed her body against the wall with a hard thud. She felt the gun on her left arm and thought that tonight would be her last night on earth. His voice was rough as he yelled and hollered at her. "I told you to shut up". Serena felt pain on her arms as he continued to press against them. Swallowing the "owe", she looked down, not daring to speak or look into those eyes.

Serena heard a knock on the door and felt the man tighten. The banging continued and then they heard Josh's voice. "Serena, are you okay" Josh repeated more than once.

Serena's brain was frazzle and she did not know what to do. Then man took his right hand and grabbed her face, squeezing it so badly she wanted to cry. He forced Serena to look at him, she did not dare look at his cruel eyes. She felt his breath on her skin as he stated "You are going to say you are fine, unless you want your friend out there to die. Do you understand?"

Serena heard Josh voice again, but did not utter a word, mainly because she did not know how to speak. "Do. You. Understand." His callous voice annunciated ever word.

She shuttered, but found her voice and her shaky voice answered, "yes, I'm fine".

There was a pause at the door before Josh voiced inquired "are you sure, because it does not sound like it".

Trying to convince Josh that she was fine and that tonight was not going to be her demise, she said "Yes" without the shake in her voice, even though she was trembling.

"I am happy to hear that, but I would feel more comfortable if you open to door"

She heard the man sigh in agitation and her heart fell to the floor when Josh made that statement.

With his hands still on Serena's face, the man maneuvered her face, making sure this time they were making direct eye contact. Her heart rate patter a little faster and she felt as though she was going to start hyperventilating as she stared into those vacant eyes.

"This is how it is going to wo . . . " He growled, but was interrupted by Josh's Knocking"

"Serena, are you still there"

The man eyes did not waver, "say you will be there in a minute". Serena nodded her head and repeated the man. "This is how it is going to work. You are going to open the door, and tell you friend to leave. If I sense any funny business between the two of you . . ." he trailed off with a smirk that never reached his eyes "trust me when I say you do not want to find out".

The man let go of her face. He let go of her arm as well, and pushed her in front of him with his gun when her quivering legs would not budge. She took a deep breath in. She placed a false smile on her face and placed her hands on the knob. He was on her left, so when she opened the door, he along with his gun would be behind the door.

Josh concerned eyes was looking her up down through the slightly open door. "Are you okay?"

Serena gave a little chuckle and said "Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay"

Josh gave her a skeptical look. "Well, I did hear you scream"

"Huh" she stated dumbly.

"You screamed"

Scratching her arm, she lied "Oh yes, I saw a rat and that nasty bugger scared me to death"

"A rat" He repeated unconvinced

"Yup, pretty much".

"Ar. . ." Before Josh had the chance to say anymore, Serena interrupted him.

"Look, thanks for your concern. As you can see, I am fine. My only worry is that rat, but I should be fine. In addition, I need to study, than go to sleep. So I will see you tomorrow, okay."

He was searching her eyes, and she was not giving him any hints that something was wrong. Finally, he nodded his head and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night" she repeated closing and locking the door.

Her vibrating hand rested on the knob. She did not move. She heard him clear his throat and she took a big gulped.

8()88()8

Author Note:

Hi! I know, it has been over five years and today was the day I finally decided to make an update. My attention has been on school, and I have placed writing new chapters on the back burner. Anyways, my intent is to finish this story. Please let know of your thoughts

~Confess


End file.
